


breathless

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheesy, Fluffy, M/M, Manu is a doctor, Robert is still a footballer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manu sighs at the familiar face in front of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elizaberglund](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizaberglund/gifts).



> I hope I'm not wrong but I got a notif that today is your birthday, so happy birthday my dear eliza  
> *cuddles you and manu*

dedicated to [elizaberglund](http://tmblr.co/mE9nzB9c_mm8N4jOAfUT_4g) who’s having her birthday today. Happy birthday Eliza! I hope you found this to your liking :’D

Also to the anon who requested a Manu/Lewy fic C: 

* * *

Manu sighs when he looks at the familiar face in front of him. Trying to be as professional as he could, he asks, “What is it this time?” but he fails of course because he couldn’t hide his irritation. 

The figure in front of him, Robert Lewandowski or Lewy for short, grins while pointing at his so obvious red forehead. “I was jumping to the ball at the same time with the goalkeeper and voila, we meet each other.” 

Scanning through Lewy’s wound (or the red mark on his forehead), Manu thinks that it’s nothing serious and can be healed in a week or so. But, since he’s a _doctor_ , he has to make sure there’s no injury inside the head. “Do you feel dizzy?” 

Lewy thinks for a while before shaking his head. “Not all the time, but yeah, if I walk too long it gives me headache.” 

Manu nods as he writes what Lewy has told him. “Want to throw up?” 

“No, not really, only if I smell something bad.” Again, Manu could not understand why Lewy could grin like that. He hopes that his patient doesn’t mean anything harmful. Manu writes on his notes. Why he is still into an old stuff, he doesn’t even know. When all his colleagues love to use the technology, he prefers the old fashioned way and writes instead. He then gives Lewy the prescription. 

“Alright, I am going to give you some pain reliever so you could go play and some medicines to actually heal you. No antibiotics as you are allergic to some from your medical history. And I will need you to scan your head to make sure there’s no inner wound inside. I’ve scheduled your appointment, don’t forget to come and give me the scan result afterwards.” 

“Oh, you said I could still play?” Lewy asks, a confused tone in it. 

Manu heaves a sigh. “Even if I say you can’t play, you will do that and as your doctor, I know better than to make you do stu – I mean reckless stuff, so I’ll give you some pain reliever until you gave me your result and I expect your result to come tomorrow, so that is just so you won’t whine that your head is hurting.” 

Lewy chuckles at that but then suddenly says ouch because his head still feels a bit hurt. “Don’t usually doctor tell his patients to rest?” 

“I did,” Manu says, eyes locked into the screen. He still has to input his patient’s data. Damn technology. “You are just one hell of a kind. I’m not sure treating you like the other patients will be good for you.” 

“Oh damn it, Manu, you’re just making my headache even worse. Stop making me laughing.” 

Unconsciously Manu forms a small smile on his face, still not looking at Lewy yet. After finished typing, he faces his patient. “Alright, you can now go to your appointment and no playing on the field, little practice to make your body not stiff is alright, but not more than that.” 

Hearing _stiff_ , Lewy smirks. He replies after Manu is finished talking about his treatment. “Oh, I think I know someone who could make my body not _stiff_.” 

If Manu understands what Lewy implies, the doctor is great in not showing that. He just gives a final warning and then Lewy leaves the room. Manu sighs. What a _headache_.

.

.

“You should be careful next time,” Manu whispers to Lewy, whose back is lying on his chest right now. Both of them are sitting, more like cuddling, in the living room while watching the television – another football game, what’s new? 

“I did, but apparently the ball loves me a lot,” Lewy chuckles at his own answer, eyes still locked to the screen. He feels calm when Manu hands around his stomach and snuggles closer to the doctor. He senses that Manu’s hold is tighter and that the doctor is smelling his hair right now, a gesture Lewy knows well how worried the doctor is. “I’m sorry, I’ll make sure this won’t happen again.” 

“The last time you promised that you end up four days on the bed because your legs are wounded.” Manu states calmly. 

Lewy sighs. He turns his body, breaking the embrace they share. Staring right at Manu, Lewy continues, “I know, but it’s my _job_ like it’s yours to heal people. My job is to play _well_ even if sometimes the world is against me.” 

“Cheesy,” Manu laughs slightly, pinches Lewy’s nose like a kid. “My job is then to make sure you won’t do anything stupid. I can’t ask you to stop if you are not feeling good because I know you won’t, but I will ask you to come to me right after so I can check you up and make sure you’re still in one piece.” 

Snickering, Lewy shakes his head. “Sounds good to me, just make sure I’ll still be able to go to the practice the next day.” He winks to the doctor, who smiles widely.

“That sounds good but now you need your rest.” Lewy looks a bit disappointed with the answer, clearly he has expected something more. “I haven’t got your result so no, I’m not going to risk anything. Now let’s just watch the game then off to sleep.” 

Lewy laughs at that, feeling like a little kid in front of Manu, but he agrees nevertheless and continues to watch the game. As long as he could feel the warm pressed against him, he has nothing to complain, though perhaps he really has to make sure he has to be careful next time. Because Manu tends to be a worried sick if Lewy gets hurt. And no, he doesn’t recall the time when Manu runs after a player who ‘accidentally’ knocked Lewy in a game. 

And Lewy doesn’t definitely remember when Manu threats his coach if the coach asks Lewy to train when Lewy is still wounded. 

Basically, Lewy doesn’t need to know how far Manu would do if something were to happen to him. 

Yet Lewy still loves the attention, albeit exaggerating, coming from Manu because that means the doctor loves him. 

And, who says being loved by a doctor is burdening? Not to mention it’s a one hot sexy doctor with a pair of fine ass, yummy. 

.

.


End file.
